Little Miss Philippines 2019
''Little Miss Philippines 2019 ''is a segment that premiered on 8 July 2019 and concluded on 20 July 2019. It is the 2019 edition of Eat Bulaga!'s iconic child beauty pageant for little girls who are adorable, talented, and witty. Since its inception in 1984, Little Miss Philippines has been an important stepping stool for little girls dreaming to become like their favorite celebrities they see on television. This 2019 edition only had a short two-week run. It is part of the show's 40th anniversary resurgence of its "Tatak Eat Bulaga!" ''segments, such as ''Little Miss Philippines,'' Bebot'', and Maid in the Philippines. ''The short-lived revival of these segments is meant to give the new generation of Filipinos an opportunity to get a taste of the show's several iconic competitions. These segments are done in "limited engagement" only. Three-year-old CJ Keith Longcanaya of Parañaque City was crowned as the ''Little Miss Philippines 2019 ''grand winner. Six-year-old Althea Ruedas was declared as the first runner-up, while five-year-old Ysabella Espinosa was hailed as the second runner-up of the competition. Overview '''Registration and audition' The beauty pageant is open to little girls who are 7 years old or below. On 1 July 2019, the show announced the revival of the iconic segment and held a week-long audition at APT Studios. Alternatively, aspirants may send their audition videos to a specific email address provided by the show. Daily rounds The daily rounds occurred from Monday, 8 July to Wednesday, 17 July 2019. The daily rounds are hosted by Maine Mendoza, Jose Manalo, and Little Miss Philippines 2012 winner Ryzza Mae Dizon.' ' Each daily round features three new contestants who must compete against one another. The children must first introduce themselves with a witty saying (kasabihan).The contestants must then show their talent in the talent portion. Their intelligence and wit are finally tested in the question-and-answer portion. The criteria for judging are as follows: * Talent - 35% * Intelligence and wit - 35% * Personality - 30% Daily winners received a cash prize of ₱10,000. They also advanced to the pre-judging round of the competition. Consolation prize of ₱5,000 were given to the other daily contestants. Grand coronation day Results Chart Daily rounds The daily rounds were held from Monday, 8 July to'' Wednesday, 17 July 2019. They were broadcast live on television. Highlighted below are the winners of each daily round. The winners immediately advanced to the next round of the competition. The daily rounds were hosted by Maine Mendoza, Jose Manalo, and Ryzza Mae Dizon. '''Week of 8 July–13 July' Week of 15 July–18 July Prejudging round The prejudging round was held on Friday, 2 August 2019 at 3:30 pm after the live show. It was live streamed on the official YouTube channel of Eat Bulaga!. The ten winners of the daily round participated in the prejudging in order to be narrowed down into the Top 6 grand finalists. Although there were judges, no decision were immediately announced at the end of the round. Announcement of the Top 6 were made the next day during the grand finals. The prejudging round was hosted by Luane Dy and Pia Guanio. Grand finals The grand finals was held on Saturday, 3 August 2019 at APT Studios. The show was broadcast live on television. The grand finals was hosted by Alden Richards and Jose Manalo. Prejudging round results (Top 6) The ten finalists were immediately narrowed down into the Top 6 based on the results of the prejudging round that happened the day before. The six remaining finalists then competed for the last time in the final talent and interview portions. Final results Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Segments for Studio Audience Category:Beauty Pageants Category:Female Beauty Pageants Category:Child Beauty Pageants Category:2010s Segments Category:2019 Segments